


Here but not here

by hyuun



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, F/M, M/M, Other, Sensuality, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuun/pseuds/hyuun
Summary: -Soulmates are supposed to be together, right ?-Shut up. You're literally 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴.! DON'T REPOST ON OTHER WEBSITE ! IF YOU WANT TO TRANSLATE TO ANOTHER LANGUAGE, MY TWITTER DMS ARE OPEN ! CHECK ON MY PROFILE !
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader





	1. I : Special day

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A KUROO X READER !!!

I sat on the bench in the park and took out my lunch. The weather was nice and the sun kept shining through the trees leaving rays of sunshine. It was 11:57 AM and the teachers let the students go outside at the park next to the school to eat since the climate was good. I was waiting Bokuto and Akaashi, my boyfriend, but no one came. I was alone. I could'nt see the students with the same uniform as mine there. I heard a male voice talking to me behind to where i sat.

-Alone as i can see. he said

I turned around to see a boy, with spiky black hair hiding his right eye, little eye bags and wearing an uniform that is not Fukurodani's one.

-Sorry but I shouldn't be talking with you. I responded politely

-You're at Fukurodani ? One of my friend's there ! he remarked, ignoring what I said

-Can you leave please ? i asked

-But i want to have a conversaton with you ! You seem like a good person.

-Uhh thank you ?

He sat next to me. I was uncomfortable. If my boyfriend sees me with a guy, he'll beat him and i don't want to make a mess at the park since there's some kids running around. His name is Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma High School. He's in third year and the friend in question was Bokuto. I don't know how they met, actually. He's always spening time with Akaashi and me or with the other volleyball members. How will they know each other ? Probably from college. I didn't payed attention of the time that we were gonna resume lessons soon. 

-I need to go. Sorry. I spoke

-Oh shoot, same. he exclamed.

I watched him taking his stuff really fast that it was funny and a little cute.

-Let's meet tomorrow. Here. On the same bench. he added

I was hesitating. What about Akaashi ? He'll be overthinking about it, thinking that i'm cheating on him. But Kuroo seems like a nice boy, after all. Even though he's one year older than me. But Akaashi ? I don't want him to be anxious. He's already like that with the exams that are coming. So if he realizes, he probably won't trust me again. I accepted, at the final. Hoping that it'll rain tomorrow.

-Okay ! Also, happy birthday ! he exclaimed

-What ?

* * *

-Y/N ! Quick ! You'll be late for your bus ! And happy birthday again ! exclaimed my mom

-Yeah yeah i'm coming ! I shouted, putting my coat and taking an umbrella since it's raining outside

I waved at my mom and ran to the bus stop. I saw Akaashi from afar. I could see his smile, wich made me smile too. I ran and took him in my arms. I was happy to see him because he don't want me to coming over the weekends since there's exams approaching. I told him that i missed him a lot and he exclaimed that too.

-And happy birthday ! You're seventeen now ! he said happily with his smile that melts me all the time

-Thank you ! Gosh i'm so happy to see you, Keiji ! I cheered

His cheeks became a little pink. He told me about his weekend, that the subjects were actually pretty easy. He couldn't stop thinking about me. He complains that I was annoying with that and pinched my cheek a little. At that moment, we saw each other in the eyes. His spakling eyes looking into mine, slightly looking down to my lips. I blushed and looked away. We never kissed each other before and I don't know how to kiss. He had a girlfriend before so he knows how to kiss. And even had his first time with her. Well, me, it's the complete opposite. 

The vehicle arrived and we entered in it. We sat next to each other and went silent. I was watching him looking outside the window, seeing the shops and buildings. I could see through his face that he was sad. Why would he be sad. We're together, now. I took his hand in mine and intertwine our fingers jointly. He turned his face to look at me and smiled a little, wich made me feel better and less worried about his status. Those moments like these are the best. Because at the next bus stop, Bokuto will be there and "ruin" my precious moments with Akaashi. Because he's the type of friend to ruin moods in relationships. We talked a little about what do we have today for school, since we're not in the same class.

Bokuto entered inside the bus and sat in front of us. 

-Good morning guys~~ he said a little tired

-Hello, Bokuto-san. spoke Akaashi

-Hellooo Y/N~ do you know what day it is ? smiled Bokuto

-Really, Bokuto ? i giggled

-C'mon. Guess ! he whined

-My birthday ? i laughed at the sight

-YESSSSS ! Look what i got for you ! he said searching inside of his bag

Bokuto is always like that. He gives gifts to all of his younger friends so he can show that he cares of us, like an old good friend. He took my gift and handed it to me. It was wrapped of alluminium, wich maked me laugh and akaashi giggle. Bokuto said that he didn't had gift wrap anymore. I opened it and saw a book and a little packet. I opened the packet and saw polaroid photos of the party they did after the match they've won. I put them on the side and opened the book. It was a photobook, but not just any of photobooks, there's me and Akaashi, together. I was completely in shock about it. I thanked Bokuto.

-Akaashi helped too ! Especially for the book.

I looked at him, in shock that i didn't realised i cried. He told me to not cry. That it was not really pretty but in my eyes, it's one of the best gift that someone gived me until now. 

-You're really dramatic. Bokuto said

-Oh shut up ! i yelled quietly, wiping my tears away

We arrived at school and i went directly to my class. When i arrived at the classroom, i sat on my desk, who was a little at the back of the room. I don't really have friends. When i came at Fukurodani, one of the managers who was on the volleyball club proposed me to be a manager wich i accepted because, why not ? That's how i met Akaashi. He came there too. So we helped each other and became friends. And at our second year, he proposed me to be his partner wich i accepted directly, because i had feelings for him too. That's why i don't have a lot of friends. I clearly don't mind because, i am with the volleyball team and, i discover them every day.

**TIME SKIP**

"I can't think straight. It's because of this boy. What was his name again ? Come on !" i said to myself. He really intrigues me. I only saw him once and now, i want to know everything about him. How did we met ? Where is he right now ? Didn't he told me to meeet him ? I think so... But where ?

_And how..._

* * *


	2. II : Realistic

I was on the bench, again. Should i go ? I tried to stand up but i felt like i was glued to where i was sitting. "it' not raining" i sighed. No one was there. Not even Kuroo. Wait, i know his name ? But i felt like i've forgotten some hours ago. I was looking around to see if there were someone but, no. No one was here. There were only birds and butterflys flying around. I took my lunch out. Hoping that this mistery boy will come and talk to me. I waited about five minutes and saw him, walking to my direction. 

-I thought you wouldn't come. he smirked wich made me a little angry

-I'm not this type of jerk ! i exclaimed

-hmm yeah...

He sat next to me and took out something and handed it to me.

-Here. Your gift. he spoke

\- You're weird... i said uncomfortably

-WHY ?! 

-We never talked before and you give me a birthday gift. And the fact you know my birthday date is weird. i looked down at the ground. Are you a stalker ? i laughed

-WHAT NO ! he said blushing a little. You really don't know ?

"What ? Know what ? What should i know, though ?" i thought in my mind while looking at him curious. He looked at me and sighed and turned to look in front of us, so did i, while eating my sandwich. He gaved me a pendant with a cloud on it. I thanked him, compliment the jewelry and putted it inside of my pocket. We stayed silent for a moment, listening to the birds singing and watching the butterfly and other bugs flying and flowers moving because of the wind. I kept questioning myself about him. Was it a bad idea to spend time with him ? What if Akaashi passes by and see me with him ? I could feel his eyes on me and chuckled.

-What's so funny ? i asked

-You eating. he smirked

-You're really the type of making people uncomfy, you know ? i looked at him frowning

-Yeah i know, Kenma used to say that. he sighed smiling at himself

-Who's Kenma ?

-Someone who used to be my friend. he said fading his smile 

-Why are you guys not friends anymore ?

-Long story.

-Well, you're really mysterious as i thought you were. i giggled

-I mean, i've always been like that. Even though before i was extravert, people didn't knew how i feel.

-You're really confessing your things to me even though we met yesterday. i chuckled

-Well, i need to say my problems to my soulmate, don't you think ? he blushed and looked at me

-What ?

* * *

Akaashi didn't went to school today. He told me that some of his teachers would not be here today and there's no volleyball practices today. So i'm here, inside the bus, watching the grey sky outside the window. Bokuto scared me jokingly, wich i did'nt found it funny. We talked and laughed at stupid things.

-We live in a bad world, don't you think ? Bokuto said watching the sky too

-What do you mean, Bokuto-san ? i looked at him worried

-I mean, with the same weather every day. Not even the sun wants to shine the ground for only thirty seconds ! he complained

-Maybe it's because we live in Tokyo, Bokuto. i answered at his stupid argument. And, plus, we're in winter, almost spring. You just need to be patient.

-You're right.

I arrived and i didn't wanted to be alone so i followed him wich made him smirk at the fact that people follows him. He went at the practice gym and took out the keys to open the room. 

-Bokuto.

-Yes ? he turned to look at me

-There's no practice, today. Have you forgot it ?

-No no, i know it. It's just... umm... he looked at the ground. Forget it let's go inside it's freezing. he said changing the subject quickly

I know that he wants to play with the others for one last time. And i completely understand. It's his last year. I feel grateful to have Bokuto as a friend. He's always trying to help his friend. He's very optimistic about things. He always makes people laugh and is very energetic. I'm scared about how's it gonna be next year. It's going to be very silent.

-Can you make me some passes ? he asked pouting

-Yeah of course. i said taking a ball

**TIME SKIP**

After cleaning the room, we headed to class. While walking, Akaashi texted me.

**Akaashi <3 :** You there ?

 **Me :** Yes. I'm heading to class. I have history lesson :(

 **Akaashi <3 : **I feel bad. Text me when you finished okay ?

 **Me :** NO STAY WITH ME

 **Akaashi <3 : **Y/N

 **Me :** Yes ?

 **Akaashi <3 : **You have class now. 

**Me :** Fine, fine. byeee

I entered in class and went to my seat as always. The lesson started and it was boring so i looked trough the window watching the clouds hiding the sun. Bokuto was right. we live in a stupid world. The teacher was talking about wars and writed dates on the board. After talking about th lesson, he asked us to take a bloc note to write things because he'll show a documentary. i searched inside my bag until i felt something tiny and cold. I took it out. Is that,

_is that the pendant ?_

* * *


End file.
